


Home for the Holidays

by aquacat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Utapri Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: Finally home from her world tour, Haruka and Tomochika catch up just in time for Christmas.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Shibuya Tomochika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilentOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentOtaku/gifts).



Haruka woke to the sound of her phone buzzing next to her pillow. It buzzed and buzzed and buzzed until she finally woke from her deep sleep, hair sticking to the drool on the side of her face. What time was it? 

“No!” Haruka was suddenly wide awake when she realized how late in the morning it was. If she got ready now, she’d still be able to make it to the airport in time… 

Haruka rolled out of bed and quickly shed off her pajamas, hopped into the shower and picked out her outfit faster than she had in a long time. Throwing clothes around, swiping lipgloss hastily across her mouth, slipping on her shoes as she ran out the door all reminded her of her time working with the idols in her life, rapid costume changes happening at lightning speed between songs. Helping others shed their costumes, keeping different accessories in order… As she hailed a cab, her mind wandered to the idol she missed the most. 

She wondered who helped Tomochika when she was off on her tour. Haruka was fortunate enough to be by her side during her performances in Japan, but once she left the country, Haruka had to stay behind, swamped with her own work that simply couldn’t wait. 

Haruka was glad that Tomochika had the opportunity to have her own world tour. She had worked so hard, since the day she had officially made her debut, and Haruka couldn’t help but smile when she thought about all of the good things happening to her girlfriend. 

But as glad as she was Tomochika had her tour, she couldn’t help but smile the entire ride to the airport, ready to pick her up after several long months apart. All the late night phone calls, all of the postcards from countries she had only dreamed of visiting, and all of the ways Tomochika signed off her letters with ‘I love you’ in whatever language she had picked up in her spare time were things Haruka treasured, but nothing compared to having her greatest treasure of all in her arms again. 

Haruka kept checking her phone as they approached the airport terminal. No message from Tomochika… she probably hadn’t landed yet. Haruka tried to keep herself distracted, but she couldn’t keep her leg from bouncing as they got closer and closer to their destination. 

At long last, Haruka was stepping out of the cab, checking her phone one more time before she entered the airport. Still no messages… Haruka was sure that she would be the one waiting! She supposed she’d have plenty of time to find Tomochika’s baggage claim. The bright, glowing signs that were posted on every wall were a little overwhelming, but once Haruka spotted ‘LAX to NRT’, she ran as fast as her legs would take her. Soon she’d be reunited with Tomochika, just in time for Christmas. 

Haruka scanned the faces in the crowd, looking for the familiar bright red hair she loved so much. People passed, the signs changed, and Haruka wondered what was taking so long. Was something wrong with her luggage? Was the flight delayed? Haruka looked at the signs again, and she groaned when she realized her mistake. 

She was at the wrong gate the entire time!

Of course no matter how many years had passed, she never got much better with directions. Maybe she should have asked an attendant for help… Haruka scanned the crowd again, looking for someone in uniform who might be able to assist. She must have looked frantic, because after a few moments, Haruka felt someone tap her shoulder. 

“Looking for someone?” 

Haruka jumped and turned around, only to be greeted by Tomochika. Her luggage was in one hand, and she held her free arm open for a hug.

“Tomo-chan!” Haruka launched herself at Tomochika, wrapping her in a huge hug as she peppered kisses on her girlfriend’s cheeks. Tomochika laughed and abandoned her luggage, landing on the ground with a thud as she gave Haruka a proper hug. 

“Did you get lost?” Tomochika asked. Haruka hid her face in Tomochika’s shoulder, too embarrassed to admit her little mix up. Tomochika patted her head and laughed. 

“I’m just glad that you found me!” Haruka mumbled. She pulled away after a few moments and reached for Tomochika’s hand. “How was your flight? Are you tired? Should I grab your luggage? Are you hungry?” 

“Haruka! So many questions!” 

“Sorry… I’ve just had a lot to say…” 

“Well don’t worry, now we have all the time in the world to catch up!” Tomochika assured her. She scooped up her luggage with her free arm and lead Haruka to the exit. Haruka didn’t mind the guidance, after the tiny mishap she had gone through. 

As they walked to catch another cab, Tomochika rattled off all the details of her tours. She talked about the meals she had, the people she had met, and of course, all of the gifts she had brought home for Haruka. Haruka simple smiled and listened, happy to hear her girlfriend’s voice in person and not crackling over a phone. She had her own stories to tell Tomochika, too. She told her about the jobs she was working on, the new songs she had come up with, and the work she had done with Starish. 

Tomochika hailed the cab, and Haruka attempted to load her heavy luggage into the trunk. Once they settled in the back, Tomochika leaned on Haruka’s shoulder and sighed, her face finally relaxing. 

“I missed you.” Tomochika said. She cuddled up against Haruka, and Haruka rested her head on Tomochika’s. 

“I missed you too.” Haruka said. The rest of the ride home was relatively silent as Tomochika dozed off against her girlfriend. Haruka watched over her, happy to feel her warmth again after so long. 

At long last, they finally made it home to their shared apartment. Haruka struggled with the bags again, and Tomochika flung herself on the couch as soon as she had opened the door. 

“It’s so good to be home!” Tomochika stretched and made herself comfortable. “You put up so many cute decorations too…” 

Haruka looked around at the lights she had hung up in the apartment. She wanted to make it look festive for when Tomochika got home. It wasn’t much, but Haruka still beamed when she heard the praise. 

“Are you still hungry?” Haruka asked. “We could run out and grab something quick.” 

Tomochika sat up on the couch and stretched again. “Yeah… we should go out before I get too comfy here!” 

“There’s a new place that opened up close by when we were gone. I think you’d really like it!” Haruka said. She grabbed Tomochika’s hands and pulled her up to her feet. 

“Let’s get going then!” 

Haruka followed her out of their apartment, not at all surprised that Tomochika had so much energy even after her long travels. They walked the streets hand in hand, catching up some more as the snow started to fall.

The cafe Haruka lead them to was small and heavily decorated for the holidays. There wasn’t much of a line, and when they walked in, they were greeted with two familiar faces. 

“Aijima! Mikaze!” 

What were the odds of seeing two of their friends in the big city? Cecil waved them over to their table, and Ai made room for them to sit. 

“I see Shibuya-san is finished with her tour,” Ai said. 

“Haruka just picked me up! What are you two doing here?” 

“We just finished a photoshoot,” Cecil explained. “This place had a lot of decorations so I really wanted to see it!” 

“They really did go all out… they have more things hung up than anywhere else I’ve seen.” Ai said. “They even have mistletoe. How peculiar for a restaurant.” 

“Mistletoe?” Haruka squeaked. Sure enough, above their table was a sprig of mistletoe, tied together with a red bow. 

“Aw, look at that!” Tomochika’s cheeks were tinged red, and Haruka could feel her own face heating up. 

“What does mistletoe mean?” Cecil asked. 

“I’ll show you!” Tomochika giggled. She cupped Haruka’s cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“If two people stand under it, they’re supposed to kiss. Though I think that is usually reserved for lovers now.” Ai observed. 

Haruka covered her cheeks with her hands once Tomochika pulled away. Cecil stared up at the mistletoe in awe, and Tomochika threw her arm around Haruka and pulled her close. 

“Good call bringing me to this place!” Tomochika laughed. “We should hang some up at home!” 

“Tomo-chan… we don’t need to do that…” 

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop teasing you!” 

Haruka and Tomochika placed their orders and caught up with Cecil and Ai. The two of them had picked up quite the job, but they were more interested in hearing about Tomochika’s tour. The four of them ate and laughed, and soon enough night had fallen and the cafe was about to close. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

Their walk home was much quicker, now that it was colder out. They still hung on to each other, their arms linked as they ran through the snow. Once they reached home, they shed their layers and collapsed on the couch. 

“Your nose is red,” Tomochika said as she poked Haruka’s cheeks.

“Your fingers feel like ice cubes!” Haruka retaliated. 

“Help me warm up, then~” Tomochika said. She wrapped her arms around Haruka, pulling them both down to lay on the couch. Haruka ended up on top, and she rested her head on Tomochika’s shoulder as she was wrapped up in her embrace. Tomochika placed more kisses against Haruka’s hair, and Haruka sighed happily as she slowly warmed up against her partner. 

“All these months, and I can finally hold you again.” Tomochika said. “Every time I stepped out on the stage, I thought my heart was going to rip right out of my chest. But when I saw you at the airport, I think that’s the most excited my heart had ever been.” 

Haruka hid her face again, still not used to Tomochika’s compliments. She could hear her heart beating in her chest, proving that what she had said was the truth. Haruka knew her own heart was pounding too. She watched all of Tomochika’s concerts, whether it was through a live stream or videos uploaded after the fact. Those didn’t compare to seeing her on stage. 

Neither of those things compared to having Tomochika by her side. 

“I think I would have cried if I didn’t get to spend Christmas with you!” Tomochika went on. “But now we have all the time in the world… I never want to do another tour again! I’m so tired! From now on I’m going to spend all my time in bed with my Haruka-chan!” 

“Come on… I saw how much fun you had on stage!” Haruka said. 

“Yeah…” Tomochika pouted. “But let me be selfish for tonight! And tomorrow morning… I don’t care if you wake up early, but I’m going to hold onto you so tight you can’t escape!” 

Tomochika squeezed Haruka close, causing her to squeak out in surprise yet again. The two of them laughed, rolling around on the tiny couch, dangerously close to falling off. 

“Maybe we should move to our room,” Haruka said in between giggles. “I don’t want you to get hurt…” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Tomochika said. She grabbed Haruka’s hands and lead her to their room before she flopped on the bed, dragging Haruka with her. She shed the cardigan she was wearing and helped Haruka with her own sweater. 

Soon they were both down to their underwear, and they crawled under the blankets before either of them got too cold. Haruka cuddled up to Tomochika, stealing what warmth she could from her body. 

The wind howled outside, and the snow was falling even harder than it was before. Nothing outside could take Haruka away from the moment she shared with Tomochika. Safe and warm in her arms, Haruka found herself starting to drift off. 

“I love you, Haruka.” Tomochika whispered. 

“I love you too.” Haruka said. She kissed Tomochika again, soft and sweet and the first of many kisses they’d share again. 

They had a lot of catching up to do. But it could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for JarShi! I really hope you like it! I've wanted to write a haruka/tomochika fic for a while so thank you for giving me the chance to do so! I also tried to get Ai and Cecil in here as well to join in the fun ^u^ I really hope you like it, and happy holidays!


End file.
